Whispers of Death
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: A collection of one-shots with the pairing of GrimmUlqui. Warning and summary inside.
1. Lust Spell

Abyss: I wanted to do a series of one-shots with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Pairings may include them, and there are some side pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra, Ichigo/Orihime

Summary: After a double date with Ichigo and Orihime, they go to "relax".

Rating: M

Warning: LEMON, yaoi, AU.

Other: This is extremely short.

* * *

After their double date with Ichigo and Orihime—which was forced onto them by Aizen—the two found themselves in Ulquiorra's house.

"Ah!"

Cries of pleasure could be heard from the pale man. Ulquiorra was lost in the pleasure that Grimmjow gave him.

Ulquiorra was trying hard not to scream, but it was impossible.

"G-Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow growled in reply as Ulquiorra's entrance tightened around his dick. Grimmjow couldn't hold back anymore and came in Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra was trying to catch his breath when Grimmjow asked a question.

"Wanna do it again?"

Ulquiorra just playful punched him, and it hurt like hell.

* * *

Abyss: I know it was short, but in the middle of this I had another idea, and wanted to finish this quickly.

Please review!


	2. Cutting Edge

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!

Pairings: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra

Summary: Ulquiorra is a federal cop, and Grimmjow is a former criminal who wants to be a federal cop.

Rating: M

**Warnings: LIME, femUlquiorra, AU, OCs, yaoi, OOCness, yuri (I think)!**

Other: This was inspired by Allison Brennan's Cutting Edge. The criminal is based on Ted Bundy. I don't own them either! I don't own anything else except the idea, I guess.

* * *

Ulquiorra had a new case of homicide. To make matters worse, she had to work with the former criminal, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

"Are you done yet?"

Grimmjow went to eat a burger from McDonalds, and it was taking him God-knows-how-long!

Unbeknownst to Ulquiorra, Grimmjow wanted to change his way because of her.

"Almost!"

He knew that Ulquiorra liked him, but was too shy to admit her want. It made him hot just to think about the things the sexy agent could do to him.

Ulquiorra couldn't stand the inconsiderate, inconceivable, aggravating jerk! She just wanted to damage his psyche!

"Done," the male with the blue hair muttered.

_He's so lucky that he finished! I was going to punch him in a few seconds!_

Grimmjow was oblivious to the antagonism radiating from Ulquiorra.

_She looks so sexy!_

Grimmjow was ready to leave when Ulquiorra stopped him.

"What the fuck?!"

"You were going to storm out of here, revealing our positions and causing chaos and losing our suspect."

Though he hated to admit it, but Ulquiorra was right.

"So what do we do?"

"We find some background information—family, education, religion—and watch him when possible."

Grimmjow turned away, and muttered, "Then why're we here?"

"I needed to know his awareness of his surroundings."

_That still doesn't explain much._

_This is why I wanted to leave the trash._

The two left the restaurant, absorbed in their own thoughts.

xxxxxxx

Ulquiorra was pacing in her room with Grimmjow right behind her.

Grimmjow was staring in shock at the visible agitation radiating from the usually apathetic Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Are you okay?"

Ulquiorra turned on him, her eyes filled with astonishment. Grimmjow was being somewhat considerate?!

"How would you feel if more people were murdered by the person you were supposed to incarcerate?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Grimmjow answered anyways.

"I'd feel like shit. Just fucking shit."

She turned to retort when Grimmjow decided to make his move.

Grimmjow kissed the very pale woman on her lips. He asked for permission, and she granted him the entrance to her mouth.

Ulquiorra had a minimal love life, meaning a few relationships with her heart on the line. But, as far as she knew, none of the males she dated ever made her feel like this.

She moaned when his tongue danced with hers. It was trapped between their lips. Ulquiorra's mind went fuzzy when Jaegerjaques went lower with his mouth. The ministration by the taller well-toned male was making Ulquiorra crazy with lust. She felt his breath against her collar, but then he pulled away.

"I have to go. Sweet dreams."

His voice was husky, and he closed the door behind him.

She felt herself sink to the ground, and she stared at the closed door.

_What has gotten into me?_

xxxxxxx

Something went unnoticed by the vulnerable, momentarily incapacitated cop. A Caucasian female was watching her, thinking of the many ways she could rape her.

_My, my. What a lovely, young woman._

xxxxxxx

Ulquiorra managed to make it to her bed, how she got there was lost to her. She tried to sleep, but she just couldn't!

_What's wrong with me?! _

She wrestled with her thoughts, and finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

xxxxxxx

Grimmjow was outside of his house, uneasiness pulsing throughout his body.

_Was I right to leave Ulquiorra alone?_

All the worries he hid was cascading out now that he was alone. Ulquiorra was someone he prized, and he would never let anyone hurt her, not even herself.

xxxxxxx

The stalker waited for Ulquiorra to appear at the front door. That said person never planned on Grimmjow Jaegerjaques appearing. The blue-haired man slipped into the house, too preoccupied to notice that someone was spying on him.

_Damn! Now I'll have to wait for a while before I can get to her!_

xxxxxxx

Grimmjow somehow got the keys to Ulquiorra's house, and pulled an iPod out. He shuffled the songs, and started to listen. It was Thriller by Michael Jackson.

_This definitely describes our situation!_

Ulquiorra entered the parlor as Grimmjow was listening to So What by Pink. She in the entrance, his back to her.

"What are you doing?"

He turned slowly to the source of the sound.

_This is wonderful! Ulquiorra had to enter as I was listening to this song!_

"Uh, um, listening to songs?"

Ulquiorra seemed to accept that answer.

"Why are you here?"

Grimmjow had _not _expected that from Ulquiorra. He tried to search for an answer, but couldn't find one.

"I missed you?" He replied sheepishly.

Ulquiorra even accepted that answer. She knew that he was hiding something, but she didn't probe.

xxxxxxx

After an uneventful day, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow returned to his house. Ulquiorra settled herself on the love seat; Grimmjow sat beside her.

Ulquiorra didn't like staying in such close proximities with Grimmjow ever since he kissed her last night.

She tried to move, but Grimmjow stopped her.

"Ever since this morning, you've been trying to avoid any contact with me! What's wrong with you?!" Grimmjow snapped.

She turned away, obviously avoiding the question.

Grimmjow was shocked that Ulquiorra was being that cold. She never liked him, but she never gave him the cold shoulder.

Ulquiorra was oblivious to the turmoil in Grimmjow, but completely aware of her's.

_Ever since last night, things have been different between us._

Ulquiorra wanted to be close to Grimmjow but every time she went near him or looked at him, she would always remember the kiss.

Grimmjow decided on something, and acted on it.

xxxxxxx

She heard the moans from the house. It reached her, even though they were yards away.

_How dare he touch her! She mine, bastard!_

The girl discerns that there was no chance that she would be able to kidnap Ulquiorra now. She had to flee.

xxxxxxx

Grimmjow appears right behind her. Ulquiorra doesn't notice; she's still debating with herself.

He snakes his arms around her waist, and whispers, "I know you like this."

She shivered in anticipation. Her heart was beating faster, and she breathed in his scent.

_Is he—?_

She lost her train of thought when she felt his teeth on her collarbone. Even though she had braced herself, she still had the same physical symptoms as the last time.

Grimmjow wanted to take it slow, to show her what she meant to him.

Ulquiorra was lifted off the ground bridal style.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"My bed," Grimmjow replied.

Her eyes widen in shock.

_He's going to fuck me!_

Ulquiorra felt no apprehension; she actually felt eager. She tried to categorize the feeling as hunger, but she knew the truth.

He threw her on the bed, and kissed her harshly. She opened her mouth to draw in his tongue.

_What the fuck?! Not that I'm complaining._

Grimmjow pulled back, idolizing her perfect body. She had things (1) that he loved to play with. Unfortunately for the pale female, Grimmjow wanted her many more times than she expected.

xxxxxxx

The girl spying on the two was extremely pissed at the two together. It should be anyone except Grimmjow with Ulquiorra!

She slowly left the scene. A plan formulated in her mind.

_Grimmjow, prepare to die._

xxxxxxx

Tauri's plan didn't go as plan; she died instead.

But, Grimmjow was critically injured.

"Idiot." The soft whisper left the black and white lips.

xxxxxxx

Abyss: The longest one-shot ever by me! I actually got this idea when I tried to see what Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would look like when I read Cutting Edge. Here are the lyrics for Thriller, if you want it.

It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

(1) I am not describing her body!

Abyss: It was supposed to be longer, but I got lazy. Now hit the green button and review!


End file.
